The Boy who Betrayed
by KittyWings
Summary: Harry has became a Deatheater. To save his life and to pass his test of loyalty to Voldemort. He has to kill Hermione. Will he do it?. Or will his emotions take over?
1. Secrets Revealed

a/n: Hey ppl! KittyWings iz back wif a new HP story! Cool, eh? eh? eh? (imagines applause) Well,   
thank you, thank you! This is a h/hr story and I hope u lyke it. But flames are still very  
welcomed. Well, not VERY but you know......I'm open to insults. Newayz.....I'm starting to blab  
because of my months of writer's block. (sorry, that's an excuse) Anywayz.....on wif da story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Mission  
  
"Harry Potter....." The cold voice hissed.  
A little ripple of fearful shivers went around the wide circle of Deatheaters as The Dard Lord's icy voice travelled openly around; each man would have had a look of terror on their cold, pale  
faces. If not for one young boy of seventeen who had a look of extreme boredom on his face He,  
unlike the rest did not scramble wuickly towards the Dark Lord as he called their name.  
"Harry Potter......" Voldemort whispered again, his voice filled with a deathly, delicate venom.  
The boy removed the hood of his silvery cloak gently and walked calmly towards Voldemort.  
"Yes, master?" He asked serenely.  
"Harry Potter......I am pleased with your work in hiding your new 'position' in our carefully   
chosen group of Deatheaters. Indeed, I am truly impressed" Voldemort replied, with a bite of  
pleasure in his cool, collected voice.   
"Thank you, Master. I, myself have enjoyed the pleasure of toying with Dumbledore's side.   
Innocent, Harry Potter, they think...... How very wrong they are" A smug smile appeared on   
Harry Potter's handsome face.  
Voldemort's vivid, red eyes narrowed for just a few seconds. This boy had been extremely useful  
to him. He was smart, handsome, powerful and devilishly charming to girls but he had always had  
a bit of suspicion that the boy's royalty may waver. After all, this just might be a plan of  
Dumbledore's. Prehaps, a little test would help determine if this boy was truly trustworthy.   
If this boy who stood before him was worthy of all the secrets that he was to share with him......  
"Potter....."   
"Yes, Master?" Harry's large, green eyes blinked innocently.  
"Does your royalty truly lie with me?" Voldemort whispered into the deathly silent night.  
"Of course" Harry replied swiftly and indeed he did not blink nor flinch or stutter like Wormtail  
did when he was aked that question.  
"Prehaps...... a little test should determine this" Voldemort said.  
"A test?" Harry's voice held no fear, but a appealing tone of curiousity.  
"Yes, a test....." Voldemort smiled evily.  
"Just name it and I will most certainly do it admiredly" Harry bowed shortly.  
"Excellent" Voldemort nodded.   
There was a slight pause in which the wind started to blow and hiss as if even it knew evil was  
around.  
"It involves Hermione Granger" Voldemort continued.  
He tried to determine the boy's thoughts but Harry's face was completely void of any emotions.   
But In truth, a million thoughts ran through Harry's head, each more hysterical and puzzling  
than the last.  
Hermione? HERMIONE? What could he possibly want with that foolish girl? Indeed, her powers may be  
strong but not in anyway do they rival his own which certainly meant that Hermione wasn't any   
threat to Voldemort. This was absolutely absurd.  
"Hermione" Harry said shortly.  
Like Voldemort, he paused to think. The wind tore harder, rippling his dark hair and making it  
messier than usual.  
"What do you wish of me to be done to her?" He inquired finaly.  
Voldemort started laughing, the hairs on Harry's skin pricked up. It was that cold, cruel laugh  
that was like nails scratching a chalkboard, that laugh that sent goosebumps up your arms.  
Harry's breath quickened a little. Not that, that girl meant anything to him but she WAS one of  
his childhood friends. Anyway, he didn't like the way Voldemort was laughing. Somehow, more....  
cruel than usual.....  
"My lord, please......" Harry said. "I await your command"  
Voldemort's laughed trailed off and he said with menace.  
"I want the girl dead"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter was no fool. He knew that any means of sputtering or protesting would be begging for  
punishment or even death.....  
"You want the girl dead" Harry repeated.  
"That's right" A smile forming on Voldemort's shapeless lips. "Dead"  
"Your wish" Harry said calmly.  
He paused again, thinking hard.  
"Is my command"  
A ripple of applause went around the circle of Deatheaters but Voldemort said nothing. Upon   
realizing that fact, the applause quickly scattered off.  
"Good" Voldemort said shortly. "You have two months to get rid of the girl without exposing  
your identity as a Deatheaters. If you do not pass the mission, I will not hesistate in getting  
rid of you. Is that understood?"  
Harry swallowed hard and nodded. He knew there were going to be complications like that.  
But.....what could be so hard in getting rid of Granger? She was a fool even if she was the top  
student in their year.  
This would be easy.   
Hermione Granger will be dead in a few days.  
  
A/N: I'm soooooo sorry that it'z so short but my junior high teachers are doing that 'Let's give  
them as much homework as possible until their heads crack game. Again....I apologize but I  
promise that my next chapter will be much, much longer. 


	2. The Dagger

A/N: Hey hey! I'm back.....yet again. Wif da 2nd chapter to: The Choice of Life and Death. It's VACATION TIME! So, I can just  
roam around my house and write fics! YAYYYY! Anywayz.....on wif da story.   
A/N: I'm really sorry about dissing so many characters and I just want you to know that I really  
DO like them but the insulting  
iz just part of the plot. Now.....really on wif da story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One (Part two)  
  
  
"Hey! Harry! Harry! Look ova here! C'mon Harry!"  
Harry Potter looked up and gave a sweet, charming smile at the camera that Colin Creevly was   
aiming at his face.  
The camera light flashed five times indicating five, moving photos of him was taken looking....  
pretty good.  
"Thanks, Harry!" Colin's face was alight with happiness.  
"No problem, Colin" Harry smiled sweetly.  
"Bye! I'll see you later!" Colin waved frantically as he bounced away.  
"Yah" Harry muttered under his breath. "Much later"  
Now that he actually seen the world from the darker side, it seemed to be so much more.....more   
pathetic. He was suddenly becoming aware of all the fame he had. It was as if he had been  
awakened for the first time in his life and the fact that he had widespreading fame was sinking   
into him like water on sponge.   
"Harry!"  
Harry's eyes narrowed. That was probably Ron. That red-head was getting even more annoying.   
Why had he saw him as a friend in he first place? Ron was a pauper, he was dumb and he had no   
talent at all. What a pathetic fool.  
Nevertheless, he had to cover up the fact that he was a Deatheater.  
"Ron! Hello!" Harry pasted on a happy grin as the red headed boy as he draw nearer.  
It was that same, sweet and gentle smile that made all the girls swoon and he had perfected it so  
well that you couldn't tell wether it meaningful or not.  
"Harry! Hi! How was your summer?" Ron asked, smiling.  
"Oh, you know...." Harry changed his expression to the one he always used when he mentioned the   
Dursleys. "This and that. The Dursleys treating me like dry rot"  
"Ohhh" Ron looked sympathetic. "I'm really sorry about not inviting you to my house this summer.  
It's just that Charlie's got this new girlfriend and she was staying over and my mum doesn't really  
approve of her and....."   
Ron looked awkward and trailed off silently.  
"That's all right" Harry said.  
The two stood in silence before Harry interupted the awkward situation with his bright tone.  
"So, where's Hermione. God I miss her!"   
Yah right.....Harry brooded silently in his head.  
"Hermione?" Ron inquired.  
"Mmmm-hmmm" Harry nodded.  
"Oh, she's coming. Oh, there she is! HERMIONE!" Ron waved frantically towards her direction.  
He reminded Harry of a dilapidated windmill.  
What a geek.....Harry rolled his eyes behind Ron's back.  
"Ron! Harry! Hi guys!" Hermione waved back and started walking towards them.  
Harry's eyes were not looking at Hermione. He was more or less looking for Malfoy who was actually  
going to be supervising him on the little test of royalty.  
"Hey, guys!" Hermione smiled.  
Harry sighed and forced a smile upon his face.  
"Hi, Hemi-"  
He stopped short and felt his eyes narrow with amazement.  
Harry frowned. Was that actually Hermione? Did she have some sort of treatment to her face?  
She looked so.....so.....pretty.....so innocently beautiful....so sweet....  
"OY!" Ron's eyes bugged.  
Hermione looked abashed and diverted her gaze.  
"WHO DESTROYED YOU?" Ron gasped.  
"Oh" She blinked and looked at the marble covered platform. "You-you-guys think it looks that  
bad?"  
"Yes, definately! What happened to you?" Ron looked shocked. "What happened to your hair? It's  
so......straight.....so smooothh......so......much shorter?"  
Hermione coughed lightly a couple of time before tucking a smooth lock of straight brown hair   
behind her ear.  
"Oh.....it's just that I've been visiting my cousin in New York and she suggested that I have  
a little makeover so I got a perm and a cut and she gave me some light make-up for my going away  
present and--and that's just about it" Hermione said all this very fast.  
"We better get on the train" Harry said smoothly to cover up the awkward situation.  
He strayed behind the two sixth-years a little as they walked towards the train.  
Then, spotting Malfoy, he ducked behind a tall pillar and listened as Ron and Hermione's talking  
faded away slowly.  
"What do you mean, Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.  
"Well--" Ron replied. "Looking at this strand of hair-look at it! Oh-geez....gosh it's soft.   
No! NO! That's not what I mean! Don't get smug on me, young lady!"  
Harry laughed quietly as their voices disappeared, indicating that they were now on board the  
train.  
Wait....Harry stopped chuckling. Why was he actually laughing WITH them and not actually AT them?  
A sudden high laugh interupted Harry's thoughts. Malfoy was drawing closer.  
"Malfoy!" Harry whispered.  
Malfoy didn't seem to hear him.  
"Malfoy!!" Harry hissed loudly.  
Malfoy seemed to be as deaf as usual as he was still chatting loudly with Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Oh what the hell" Harry brooded.  
"MALFOY!" Harry roared. "GET YOUR SLYTHERINE BUTT OVER HERE!"  
Malfoy finally looked his direction and strutted in his usual annoying fashion towards the pillar.  
"Potter....there you are" Malfoy said swiftly. "I've been looking for you"  
"Yah yah" Harry snapped. "Any news from Voldemort?"  
"You mean Master?" Malfoy asked intricately.  
"Whatever" Harry sighed.  
"Mmm-hmm!" Malfoy nodded and pressed a long, rectangular box into Harry's hand.  
Harry looked down, it was a nice box. Voldemort had good taste. It seemed to be made with real  
crocodile leather with a smart, silver clasp.  
Harry flipped the clasp up and revealed.....a dagger. It had a plain, smooth, frosted gold handle  
with a long, silvery blade. A bright blue dragon ran along it's smooth top.  
"Malfoy....it's just a dagger" Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Not just any dagger" Malfoy looked as if Harry had questioned if he was really pure-blood or not.  
"What do you mean?" Harry snapped. "Of course it's a dagger"  
"No!" Malfoy cried impatiently. "It's the Red Dragon Dagger"  
"Red Dragon?" Harry frowned. "Malfoy, look at it. It's a BLUE dragon"  
"OH, WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP, POTTER" Malfoy uttered each word clearly and venomously. "Okay..  
when you get the girl in a dark, quiet place. Use this to get rid off her. Red Dragons are very  
powerful creatures, they can take any form of invisibility and they can even--they can even   
transport themselves to the afterlife. This Dagger has the ability to do that which means that even  
when Granger is dead. She will leave no trace of a body, she will just be transferred to the   
afterlife"  
"I see...." Harry muttered. "If I use a wand, I'll have to transfigure the body or hide the body  
in the castle which will cause decay and other gross stuff...."  
"Exactly so take care, Potter and good luck" With a final nod, Malfoy strutted back towards his  
gang and boarded the train.  
"Invisioso" He muttered and tapped the box with his wand. It vanished from sight but the actual  
box was still in his hand. It was just invisible.  
Harry carefully slipped the invisible box into a secret compartment of his trunk and closed the  
lid solidedly. He had to be extra cautious. Dumbledore was clearly aware of dark activites and  
the guards might search trunks.  
"HARRY!"   
That was probably Ron. Harry cursed himself slightly for mistiming his little chat with Malfoy and  
then walked swiftly from behind the pillar and towards  
"The train is leaving in five minutes! Hurrry!" Ron yelled.  
"Coming!" Harry yelled back.  
He tucked his trunk away and boarded the train.  
"Where were you?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, I was just checking if the Invisiblity Cloak was still there. I was afraid I misplaced it"  
Harry lied. "We might need it this year"  
"Oh yah, we might" Ron nodded in understandingly. "C'mon, Harry. Hermione's waiting for us in the  
back compartment"  
"That was close" Harry muttered as he followed Ron's lead into the compartment.  
If he was to get rid of Hermione without suspicion, it was harder than he thought it'd be.  
  
  
A/N: Okay....so it's a little bit longer but I've been getting writer's block and I'm sorry if   
you think it sucks.....but remember to review! 


	3. First Strike

A/N: Okay....now tat da twin thing iz revealed. I guess it should be Authorzzz notezzzz. For those  
of u who dun know about me and Angela. Check my profile.  
A:And for those of you who wantz 2 noe about me and Felicity. Check my profile. I think they're  
different.  
F:They ARE different.  
A:O....right.....  
F:As usuall....we'll be posting this twice.  
F+A: AND NOW HEREZ CHAP 3!  
F:psss....next time....u're writing the A/N part  
A:okay.....yeessh....such a gramma.  
  
  
  
  
  
REMEMBER! WHEN IT'S LYKE , IT'S HARRY'S THOUGHTS.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Strike One  
  
"Oh....I really missed Hogwarts" Hermione smiled wistfully at the sceanery outside the window before  
turning back to her heavy, leather bound book.  
"Me too" Harry added, smiling endearingly at her.  
"Would you two please shut up!" Ron yelled crabbily. "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep"  
"Since when do you have any beauty?" Hermione joked.  
But obviously, Ron didn't take it as one.  
"OH....so now you can talk to me that way because you actually HAVE a pretty face. HA!  
What a joke" Ron turned over on the four chairs that he had inhabited.  
Harry could tell that Ron had hit a nerve as Hermione immediately dropped the book onto the floor  
with a shattering shake.  
"Ron. What's WRONG with you! Why are you being so damn mean? Just because your face sucks,   
get OFF mine!" Hermione snapped.  
"Ouch" Harry winced.  
"No I won't get off your's!" Ron forgot all about sleep as he was now hoisting himself into a   
sitting position, facing Hermione. "WHat's with you, Hermione? You used to care more ABOUT   
what's inside you then what's ON you. Like make-up and hair and that kinda stuff! You didn't   
used to care about those things! Now it's: My hair's all messed up, OH NOOO! and Oh! I chipped   
a nail!"  
Harry blinked, he distintively did not remember Hermione saying all those things.  
"Face the facts, Ron! You make up stuff, okay? You MAKE UP stuff! Then you try to build a case  
on it--and yell at me for something that you've made up!" Hermione cried.  
"Fine! Let's just stop this, okay?" Harry, like he was once the voice of reason spoke up again.  
"Look....Hermione was cute.....okay....she was really really cute. And now, even though her   
hair's all straight and she's wearing a little bit of make-up....it doesn't change who she was.  
I'm a guy too, Ron.... and I can understand that her look has changed so please just try to  
understand that. And Hermione....as a guy, I can't say that Ron's cute or anything so please get   
off his back. Now calm down and let's just--just--be friends again'  
There was a moment of silence in which both Ron and Hermione's breaths were slowing and calming  
down.  
"Okay" Hermione said.  
"Fine with me" Ron replied.  
"Since when were you so mature?" Hermione teased.  
"Since this summer" Harry replied, smiling good naturally.  
  
The rest of the train ride was pretty normal, Hermione and Ron didn't mention their previous  
fight even once and Harry was happy to keep it that way.  
  
*  
  
"You would think" Ron wheezed as the trio finally make their way towards the Gryffindor table.  
"You would think what?" Hermione asked.  
"That" Ron continued wheezyly. "If the carriages were broken down, they'd find a new way of   
transportation! I can't BELIEVE that we had to cross the lake. LIKE FIRST YEARS! It's raining  
so badly out there!"  
"Last time it rained so bad....it was the fourth year" Harry agreed.  
"I'm not really that cold" Hermione said valiantly.  
"Hermione" Ron chuckled. "You fell in the lake"  
"Well, I'm dry now" Hermione narrowed her large doe-eyes. "And that's all that matters"  
The three reached the table and sat down heavily. Harry suddenly noticed that for once, all eyes  
were on Hermione and not him.  
"What, I got a make-over, okay? Get over it!" She joked loudly.  
Very very loudly.  
There were a few friendly yells of:  
"Looks nice, Hermione" and "I like it"  
"Guess they're used to it" Ron grumbled very softly.  
"What?" Hermione asked swiftly.  
"Nothing" Ron replied quickly.  
"Granger! Is that the new look for Mudbloods?"  
It was Malfoy. He had sneaked to the Gryffindor Table and were now looking at all of them,  
Hermione in particular, with hatred and distain.  
"No Malfoy" Hermione retorted, giving Malfoy an icy look-over. "Hey! Is that your mask for   
Holloween, Malfoy? Ugh! It's horrible! It's frightening! It's so screwed up! How much DID you  
pay for that thing? Oh.....wait.....that's your face"  
The Gryffindors and Harry burst out laughing but Malfoy was definately not. On the contray, his  
face was livid with rage and his cold, pale eyes were narrowed, giving him an impression of a  
poisonous, silver snake.  
"Better watch your back, Granger. Oh....wait....replace back with life....." Malfoy hissed.  
The Gryffindors fell silent as they watch Malfoy walk towards the Slytherine talk.  
"That stupid bloke!" Harry said loudly to cover up the bad situation that Malfoy had put him in.  
"Probably doesn't mean it. All talk, no action! Anyway....it's okay....Hermione.....we'll protect   
you"  
  
"Yah!" Ron said as the Gryffindors burst into agreement.  
The situation went back to normal. The first-years were sorted, Dumbledore make his little speech  
and the new DADA teacher, Miss. Chang (Defence aganist the Dark Arts) was introducted.  
Harry finally moved his gaze from the food and towards Hermione who was chatting and eating   
animately with Ginny. Even if she was his victim, she did look pretty good but he should start  
taking action soon.   
Hermione was smart and good at magic, Harry had to give her that. But she was totally blinded when  
it came to the minds of Dark Wizards and she would be easy to lure since he had captured her   
trust and friendship for many years.   
"Hermione" Harry tapped her on the shoulder after making sure that Ron was occupied.  
"Yes, Harry" Hermione asked as she took a little bite of mash potatoes.  
"Well....you know how I stink at Potions?" Harry widened his eyes a little so she could get the  
full patheticness of his voice.   
"Oh, Harry" Hermione smiled comfortingly. "You don't....ummm....'stink' as you put it. You  
just need a little help"  
  
"Yah" Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry, how 'bout this?" Hermione dropped her napkin and turned slightly to face him. "Meet me  
after school at around five o'clock in the empty Charms room and I'll help you for an hour or  
so. How about it, Harry?"   
I got her!  
"Sure!" Harry agreed in a happy tone. "Thanks, Hermione"  
"No problem, but only if you promise that you won't beat me in the potions exam" Hermione joked.  
  
"Hermione, the day that I beat you in any subject is the day that you die. Which is probably  
never since you're so strong" Harry said sweetly as he surveyed Hermione's laughing face.  
  
*  
  
The next day was a blur, just DADA, fortunely no Potions and Charms, the last class was   
Tranfiguration which Harry was really starting to hate.  
"Concentrate!" Professor McGonagall said sharply. "Potter! Concentrate"  
Harry tried to fake a look of concentration onto his face as he 'tried' to transfigure his clock  
into a rabbit. Voldemort had teached him the key to this Transfiguation nonsense and this was   
plainly a waste of time.  
Fortunely, the bell had rang and he ran out before McGonagall could say another word.  
"Weasley, you're not doing it right" Ron screwed up his face and imitated McGonagall's severe  
voice.   
"Concentrate! Concentrate" Harry finished.  
"Stop it, you two!" Hermione scolded.  
Back in the Gryffindor tower, Hermione did homework while Harry and Ron talked about Qudditch;  
Ron, through a mouthful of chocolate.  
"See, Harry....the Chudley Cannons" Ron was saying but Harry wasn't listening.  
He was more focused on the clock which was ticking the time until Hermione's final breath. It  
was four fifty-five and Ron's voice was growing louder and louder.  
"They're very interesting....blah....blah.....blah blah"  
Four fifty-seven.  
"The way they fly.....yadda yadda yadda.....whatever"  
Four fifty-nine.  
"The technique is to....cookoo....coookooo...coookoo"  
FIVE O'CLOCK!  
"Hermione!" Harry interupted. "It's time to go"  
Hermione checked the clock.  
"So it is....let's go" She pushed back her chair and stood up.  
"Go where?" Ron asked.  
"Well...I'm helping Harry with Potions" Hermione replied, smiling down at him.  
"You and Harry are dating?" Ron gasped, spitting chocolate everywhere as Harry picked up his   
bag.  
  
"No, just today" Harry replied.  
"Come on, Harry" Hermione picked up her knacksack.  
The two walked over to the portrait hole, with Ron tailing behind them.  
"See you in an hour, Ron!" Hemione called as she and Harry climbed out.  
"You need AN HOUR?" Ron was yelling before the Fat Lady's portrait snapped shut, cutting his voice  
off.  
"Thanks for helping me, Hermione" Harry smiled charmingly as they made their way towards the  
Charms room"  
"No problem Harry, you're my best friend. " Hermione smiled back as she pushed open the door to  
the empty Charms room. "Well....so's Ron" She added.  
"So....where do you want to start?" Harry asked.  
"Let's sit down and unpack first" Hermione replied. "Where should we sit?"  
Harry chose a seat in the far corner and proceeded in unpacking his bag.   
  
Earlier, Harry had stuck the Dagger under the exact table at lunch so it was now right under  
his palm. He could feel the cool surface of the metal and the emprinted dragon that rain along  
the glistening blade.  
  
"Okay, Harry" Said Hermione briskly. "Let's start"  
  
*  
  
"Thanks, Hermione" Harry said as they made their way towards the Gryffindor House. It was after  
an hour and he just about had enough of Hermione.  
"No problem, do you understand the concepts of the Fininidilous Potion now? You seemed a bit   
confused" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh" Harry smiled. "I understand now"  
"Good" Hermione said.  
"Hey!" Harry said energetically as if he had just thought of something. "I wanna show you   
something, come on"  
"Harry" Hermione replied, looking a bit worried. "We had better get back"  
"No...come on" Harry grabbed Hermione around the wrist and ran back down the hall.  
Down the stairs.....down another pair of stairs.....through the door.....  
"Harry!" Hemione laughed. "That wasn't funny! The way you just grabbed me! What did you want to  
show me? The dungeon?"  
"No, silly" Harry smiled, feeling the dagger that he held behind his back.  
"Then, what?" Hermione asked.  
  
But Harry's body wouldn't obey.  
  
I can't.....I'm a loser. I'm a friend....  
  
I am NOT weak  
  
Harry automatically advanced towards Hermione, the dagger positioned perfectly in his hand, aimed  
to kill.  
"Hey, Harry, are you all right? You seem....umm....frightened" Hermione stepped closer, looking  
up at his face in concern.  
  
"I'm fine" Harry smiled reassuringly at her  
"Are you sure?" Hermione reached up and pressed her hand gently aganist his cheek. "You feel so  
hot......maybe you have a fever"  
  
  
Harry closed his eyes, a few sad tears mixed with frustration slid down his smooth cheek.  
"Oh...." Hemione sounded startled, worried, anxious. "What's wrong, Harry? What did you want  
to show me? Are you all right?"  
"N-nothing" Harry wiped his tears away before Hermione did.  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
"Very" Harry nodded. "I was just thinking about my parents....that's all....this dungeon is so  
empty.....just like the love that I've never recieved"  
  
"Oh, Harry...." Hermione slowly, as if cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
"Hemione" Harry found himself saying. "Please.....go back.....I'll be all right"  
"Okay" Hermione pulled away from him and smiled. "But come back in five minutes, okay?"  
"Sure!" Harry said brightly.  
Hermione patted him gently on the shoulder and walked away.   
"And ummm....Harry?"   
Harry looked up, Hermione wasn't gone yet.  
"Yah?"  
"You'll always have my love and friendship....don't forget that" Hermione smiled.  
"Thanks" Harry nodded and smiled.  
  
  
  
Harry did not move, he didn't really want to go back......not now since he didn't accomplish  
his deed.   
But the girl's future wasn't looking bright. Maybe he should just hand her to Voldemort and let  
him deal with her.  
  
A/N:  
A: Thank you 2 all the ppl who reviewed our story nicely.  
N: And to the Kat097 bitch who said that it had a bad ending. Go screw yourself.  
A: Yah. It's our story so fuck off!  
But to the rest of you who reviewed nicely! THANK YOU! 


	4. Dazed

KittyWings: Hey, I first posted this story when I was in Grade 8, I'm in Grade 10 now so I thought that I'd at least try  
  
to complete it. I've grown up a lot since then so the story might turn out differently.My twin sister's lost complete intrust  
  
in Harry Potter so I'm the only one continuing now.  
  
Have fun reading!   
  
Chapter Four  
  
Breakfast  
  
He couldn't  
  
He could.  
  
He couldn't  
  
He could.  
  
Alright, he couldn't  
  
Well, it wasn't as if Harry had a crush on this girl. That was be absolutely ridiculously, it would be the most frivolous thing that he had ever heard of. Hermione was a mudblood, plain and simple. Yesterday's confused and dazed were nothing, it was just the fact that she was pretty. Nothing else.   
  
"Harry," Ron snapped his fingers in front of his face.  
  
"What?" He snapped irritably.  
  
"Um, your elbow's in the butter dish," Ron whispered.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry" Harry removed his sticky elbow and started wiping it down with a napkin.   
  
"So, Harry" Hermione said, casting a strange look at his greasy elbow. "Do you understand the stuff I taught you last night?"  
  
"Yah, do you understand?" Fred grinned in a matter Harry found quite disturbing. "What she taught you last night?"  
  
"STOP" Ron moaned.  
  
"Yes, I do. Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome, Harry" Hermione smiled charmingly at him.  
  
Pretty and nice, Harry liked that.  
  
Oh, sod it 


End file.
